The Solblade Chronicles
by Calcipher
Summary: Follows the lives of two of the greatest High Elves, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, and his best friend, Airowyn Solblade. Their lives wrecked by the Scourge Invasion, they must now find out who they will become and what the future has in store. 03/16/10
1. Prologue

(The world the story is based in was not created by me, I'm just a WoW Fan writing my own version of things. All the rights and stuff belong to its creators, and I claim no credit for any of it except for writing one pretty good story. :P Comments Please! This is my first posted fan fiction, so don't be too harsh.)

The Solblade Chronicles

Prologue: The Way of Things

Every High Elf, of every high elven generation has always believed and known that the Dawnblade and Sunblade Families were the protectors of the Sunwell, the well being the lifeblood and arcane hub for all of Quel'Thalas. This is quite true, except for the fact that there was another family. A family that was forgotten in one single event. The Scourge Invasion.

When the powerful death knight Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas with his legions of undead, he descended upon Quel'Danas Isle especially, with no mercy. He killed and murdered any who stood in the way in his march to the mystical Sunwell. The last line of defense for the Sunwell was not the Dawnblades or Sunblades, however. The final bastion of High Elven arcane supremacy laid with the Solblade family, the elite guard of the Sunwell and Thalassian throne, and the first Blood Knights.

The small in number, vast of heart, family of the Light, fought Arthas with all their power, but in the end they were no match for the death knight and his unholy runeblade Frostmourne. Arthas won. He waded into its holy waters and resurrected the necromancer, Kel'Thuzad. Solblade corpses were strewn about like a forgotten heirloom.

And thats what truly happened. It was hours before the high magisters got there. They quickly disposed of the bodies, incinerating them into ash on the edge of the well. The magisters were actually more concerned about the waters of the well, rather then its most revered defenders. The resurrection of Kel'Thuzad defiled its purity, quickly contaminating its arcane use. Quel'thalas was destroyed, and the two young high elves to restore it, felt the pangs of the mourning more than all.

Prince Kael'Thas was the fair-skinned, blonde haired heir to the throne of Quel'Thalas and his best friend was Airowyn Solblade, the sole survivor to the Solblade name. Both were sitting in their room in the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. laughing about a picture Airowyn had drawn during instruction that day, his own brown hair dangling in his face, when a bright gold and crimson messenger hawk flew in their room window. Kael'Thas got up and ran over to the hawk, still chuckling. "You should really pay attention better when Antonidas is talking you know!" As he read the note, his wide grin shifted to an look of anguish and pain. He threw the note at Airowyn and turned away, as he swiftly picked it up and read it aloud.

"My Prince,

Quel'Thalas has fallen to the Undead, your father has died at the hand of Arthas Menethil, and the Sunwell has been destroyed. Please return with the utmost haste.

-Ranger Lor'Themar Theron "

Airowyn dropped the note on the table in the center of the room, running his hands through his hair. Their beloved homeland had been ravaged Impossible! "Could this be true Kael? Could this happen?"

Kael'Thas snapped his fingers, burning the note with a fire spell. "You and I both realize we wouldnt be troubled with anything like this if it wasn't true." Speaking harsh to his friend, "We must get back to Silvermoon. Go tell Antonidas we will be leaving. Ill get our things."

Airowyn nodded and briskly went out the door. He followed the now familiar corridors up and down stairs, and through seemingly endless hallways on his way to the Council Chambers. _How could this have happened to us? We are High Elves! How dare Arthas, a human no less, desecrate our land and take from us so much....my family. _Airowyn started to weep, but stopped and wiped his eyes. _Not now Airowyn. Be strong... _As he turned another corner, he heard a sweet voice call his name from behind him. Whipping his head around, he saw Jaina Proudmoore, Antonidas' protege and what would become the most powerful mortal sorceress in all of Azeroth. Airowyn couldnt help but let out a weak smile when he locked eyes with her. Jaina was smart, talented, and gorgeous, everything Airowyn had wanted in a mate....but so did Kael'Thas. She came down the hallway right towards Airowyn.

"Where are you off to?" She asked with one of those sinister grins.

"To see Antonidas. Me and Kael'Thas have to leave for Quel'Thalas immediately." His tone turning solemn once again.

"Why?!"

Airowyn took Jaina by her hands, stealing some of the warmth he'd always wanted to feel. "Arthas and his undead invaded...they destroyed Silvermoon and the Sunwell....I'm sorry Jaina, we have to leave...for our people." He turned his head away from her, biting his lip, trying not cry.

Jaina gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands, falling down on her knees in the corridor. "Arthas.....no." She curled and began sobbing into her robe.

"I know you still had feelings for him...I only wish I could help you." Struggling desperately to find sympathy for her, when he needed it most himself.

Jaina got up, tears rolling down her face "No! You need to go back. Help your people anyway you can! You have many more problems then me right now." She managed a timid smile to lighten the mood, but nothing could do so in a time as such.

"We will be back, I promise." Airowyn let go of her hands and started to stand up to leave, but something kept him just long enough to kiss Jaina on her cheek. She blushed, trying to find solace in the only happy notion that would come for weeks, as the elf took off around the corner.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Vengeance is Brewing

**5 Days Later, on the Isle of Quel'Danas...**

"My Prince, there was nothing we could do..they came in droves, and whoever they slew, was raised into their numbers! Soon, we were not only fighting them, but our brothers, and cousins. It was horrific.." Lor'Themar told Kael'Thas more and more about the invasion, giving a step by step account of what had happened that dreadful day. Airowyn just stood near them in the walkway near the Sunwell, gazing into it's tainted waters. He could barely stand being there. But it was his duty and responsibility to be strong for himself, and his people. _Mother..._He bit back another tear, and turned to Kael'Thas.

"Kael, a word." Airowyn turned down the hallway a bit as Kael followed, so as to talk and not be overheard. Lor'Themar's brow crumpled as the Prince brushed him off for a seemingly insignificant individual.

Kael'Thas whispered back, "Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

Pausing, "I don't know Airowyn....I really don't know....How are you holding up?" Kael'Thas placed his hand on Airowyn's shoulder, easing back into his 'best friend' demeanor.

"Im doing ok....you?"

"Struggling as you are. We will talk more later ok? Ive got alot of duties right now."

"Yea, yea....ok." Airowyn looked down at his feet as Kael'Thas turned back to Lor'Themar, walking and talking along the hallway out of the Sunwell.

Airowyn stood at his spot. It had been his assigned post as one of the Sunwell Guard before Dalaran.

"_You are not as good as me Airo! I can conjure water!" Kael'Thas teased Airowyn fervently because he was just a simple guardian, not a prestigious mage. The two young boys sat out on the terrace, both admiring the Prince's arcane ability._

"_Kael, I could beat you in a sword match anyday, and you know it!" Fired back Airowyn._

"_Nuh Uh!"_

"_Yah huh!"_

"_Nuh Uh!"_

"_Boys! Settle down. You are both very special! By the Sun..." Linastra, Airowyn's mother, shook her head and sighed as the two little elves continued their banter and showing off. "So innocent..."_

It was because of childhood competitions that Airowyn decided to accompany Kael'Thas to Dalaran. His family was of course vehemently against it. "It wasn't the Solblade Way!" His family used to say. And look where that got them. Airowyn was about as equal as Kael'Thas in arcane prowess now. They had trained together. Learned together. And they were both immensely powerful for elves of their age. Prodigies among the students at Dalaran. Though as talented as they both were, Airowyn tried his best not to show off.

Airowyn still stood at the top of the sunwell, remembering. Thinking of all the memories he wouldnt have with his family anymore. "I cant forget them." He said to himself. "I just cant." Airowyn fell to his knees at the railing. His tears came streaming down, sobbing. He broke down. He screamed and cursed the world he had learned to love. Why? That was the ultimate question Airowyn would ask himself. Why had this happened to him? His family was peaceful. His family were the keepers to the life-blood of the Thalassian race.

And they had all died at the hand of a single man. The one man who was an icon for his people, yet betrayed them in cold blood. The one man who would have brought hope to the crumbling land that elves and man alike had inhabited. This betrayal was the worst of betrayals. Arthas.

Airowyn began to pound his fists onto the ground, wailing. "Arthas!!! You fucking bastard!!" He was letting out anger and grief as hard as he could. His fists sending out earth-shaking waves of energy every time they descended onto the carpeted floor.

After what seemed like hours, Airowyn calmed down. He wept silently, further dampening the already wet spot on the floor. He then slowly fell to his side and passed out.

Airowyn woke up in his chambers of the Magister's Terrace on Quel'Danas. He slowly leaned up, narrowly avoiding a rush of vertigo to his head. "Grrrrmmmm..." He moaned as he got his bearings. Airowyn turned and saw Kael'Thas on the other side of the room. He was sitting on the coffee table, bent over with his head in his hands. He then looked up to look at Airowyn.

"Are you ok brother?" Kael'thas asked, intertwining his fingers together.

Airowyn groaned again slightly. "Ill manage" He said in a husky voice. "You carry me here?" He attempted to get up, but quickly sat back down as the blood rush came again.

Kael'thas lightly smiled. "Of course. I couldnt leave you passed out there. You were there a few hours actually."

Airowyn turned his bloodshot gaze to the window. It was dark, and Dawnstar Village was lit brightly with torches. There were over 100 guards patrolling the terrace alone. The Prince's security was of the utmost importance before the invasion, but was significantly bolstered at the present. He then turned back to the room to Kael'Thas. "You had your breakdown yet?"

Kael'thas nodded softly. "After I put you on the couch...." He wiped hidden tears from his face with the sleeve of his blood-red regalia. "Lor'Themar wont be happy that nearly all the furniture was incinerated in the next room. Nearly caught the whole damn room on fire."

Airowyn chuckled quietly and silence again took over. Minutes past. They both thought. Both remembering long ago memories. Then Airowyn looked back up to Kael'thas.

"You know what we need to do right?"

Kael'thas was staring blankly at the carpet. "Revenge is a dish best served cold my friend....As much as Id like to go riding after that son of a bitch right now, we can't...." He sniffed.

His friend nodded. "Of course, I know, I know.." Airowyn stared down at the carpet also. "Goddess forbid he gets away with this..." He gritted his teeth, dreaming and envisioning all of the things he would like to do to Arthas Menethil. Just then, he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"You don't think Ill let you have all the fun now do you?" Kael'thas smiled lightly as Airowyn looked up at him. "Come on. We got training to do." He held out his hand to Airowyn, igniting it into flames.

Airowyn smiled wickedly. "You bet your ass we do." He grabbed Kael's hand fiercely, engulfing them both into a portal back to Dalaran.

The nearly empty room where the two elves had left a few days earlier, burst to life as Airowyn and Kael'thas fell onto the sofa from the crudely opened portal from Quel'Danas. "Aagghhh!! Damnit! Get off me!" Kael howled as Airowyn had landed ontop of the prince.

"Im not to heavy. Get over it." Airowyn groaned and got off Kael'thas. He then turned to Kael with a pondering look in his eyes. "You are next in line...for the throne, Kael?"

Kael'thas' glance turned to Airowyn, sighing. "Yes, I am." He meandered over to the nearest wall, and slowly srtaed to bang his forhead against it, groaning. "I. Dont. Want. This. Right. Now."

Airowyn laughed hard, and walked over to the young Prince. "Never fear! Ill always be there for you, to never call you 'Majesty'" He chuckled again, and pulled Kael from te wall. "We must take things in stride, Kael'thas. Dont over burden yourself."

The Prince brushed himself off and turned to Airowyn. "I know.", sighing. "You are a good advisor. Think you can let my other ones know that we will be away for a while?" He grinned wide, and ran from the room.

Airowyn cursed, and sat down his a piece of parchment, conjuring an inkwell and quill.


End file.
